1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age nowadays, the dependence of people on electronic products is increasing day by day. To satisfy the demands, such as to have high speed, high efficiency, and to be light, slim and miniature for the electronic products, portable apparatuses such as notebooks, have gradually become the mainstream.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a conventional portable electronic apparatus. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the display unit, whose front cover is removed, of the portable electronic apparatus shown in FIG. 1A. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B simultaneously. The portable electronic apparatus 100 includes a host 110 and a display unit 120 pivotally connected to the host 110. In conventional technology, the display unit 120 mainly includes a back cover 122, a front cover 124, and a panel module 126. Wherein, a metal positioning support 128 will be provided at two sides of the panel module 126, and the panel module 126 can be assembled on the back cover 122 by the positioning support 128.
In the conventional technology, the positioning support 128 is assembled at two sides of the panel module 126 by a plurality of fasteners 130 such as screws. The combination of the positioning support 128 and the panel module 126 is also assembled on the back cover 122 by a plurality of fasteners 140. Therefore, it will cost more time to assemble the display unit 120 and reduce the assembly efficiency of the portable electronic apparatus 100. Furthermore, since the metal costs more, using positioning support 128 and a plurality of fasteners 130, 140 extra to assemble the panel module 126 on the display unit 120 increases the product cost of the portable electronic apparatus 100.